Brotherhood
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Certes, Fili était épuisé. Certes, Kili avait un humour particulier. Mais cela n'excusait en rien Fili. Il avait blessé son frère. Pas de warnings particuliers si ce n'est mon résumé caca.


Cette idée me pendait au nez depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas contente de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je vous fait attendre depuis tellement longtemps que je vous devais bien ça.

* * *

Fili était épuisé.

La pire fatigue qu'il avait jamais connue. L'épuisement physique était facilement acceptable, et vite oublié après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais c'était différent cette fois ci. Fili n'arrivait pas à récupérer et, même s'il dormait sept heures d'affilée, il se réveillait toujours aussi fatigué. Encore aurait-il fallut qu'il parvienne à dormir sept heures d'affilées. La vérité, c'était qu'il passer des heures à tourner encore et encore dans son lit avant de pouvoir fermer l'oeil. Son oncle lui en demandait beaucoup. Et c'était justifié. Après tout, il serait Roi d'Erebor lorsque Thorin ne serait plus en mesure de tenir sa fonction. Le plus tard serait le mieux, bien sûr, mais Fili se devait d'être prêt pour le jour où il devrait porter la couronne. Malgré tout, il était fatigué, stressé, et persuadé que le poids reposant sur ses épaules.

Il avait espéré que Kili l'aiderait à se détendre, qu'ils pourraient s'offrir des soirées entre frères, en fumant une pipe devant un bon feu de bois. Oh, ça avait été le cas. Au début de leur séjour à Erebor, Fili et Kili étaient restés aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Puis Fili avait du se concentrer sur ses tâches d'héritier du trône et Kili avait commencé à apprendre à manier la miséricorde en combat rapproché avec Dwalin et, bien vite, le jeune nain ne parla plus que du guerrier. Fili sentait poindre la jalousie dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Kili racontait à leur oncle ses entraînements. Fili en vint vite à se demander s'il était encore son frère ou si Dwalin avait prit sa place.

Il aurait peut être pu surmonter ça s'il n'y avait eu que cela. Lors des repas, Fili ne décrochait pas un mot, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite son frère, les yeux rivés sur son oncle qui hochait la tête en souriant, visiblement fier des prouesses de Kili. Jamais il n'avait droit à ce regard. Thorin se montrait trop perfectionniste avec lui pour s'autoriser des compliments.

Fili parlait de moins en moins, à part à Ori, qu'il croisait souvent à la bibliothèque. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Kili et Thorin. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais il était trop épuisé pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, et donc de moins en moins tolérant. L'air enjoué de Kili, son rire qui résonnait dans les couloirs alors que Dwalin venait de lui raconter sa dernière blague, ses petites remarques qui se voulaient drôles mais qui étaient en fait plus agaçantes qu'amusantes... Il ne supportait plus tout cela.

Ce jour là, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour ne croiser ni Thorin, ni Dwalin, ni Kili. Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures avec Ori dans la bibliothèque, en feuilletant distraitement un livre sur les traités de paix entre les Hommes et les Nains, il était reparti vers sa chambre, l'ouvrage sous le bras. Lorsqu'il traversa le Grand Hall, il entendit la voix de son frère dans le brouhaha ambian. Il aperçut le jeune nain qui discutait gaiment avec Gloín et croisa son regard. Kili sourit au vieux nain, s'excusant auprès de lui avant de rejoindre Fili au petit trot. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'héritier ne prit pas la peine de ralentir, ni de tourner la tête vers son frère. Kili gloussa légèrement et demanda, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloirs menant aux appartements royaux, et donc à leur chambres:

- Encore un livre? Tu fréquente trop Ori, mon frère. Bientôt, tu seras un vrai rat de bibliothèque.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et prit sur lui pour ne pas lui répondre. Kili le regarda en faisant la moue, visiblement déçu de ne recevoir aucune réaction. Il soupira puis dit d'un ton le plus neutre possible:

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en perdre, en ce qui concerne le combat? Je veux dire, tu ne viens plus jamais t'entraîner... Tes épées doubles me manquent.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que les épées doubles étaient des armes de lâche, dit-il sombrement.

Kili lui envoya un sourire taquin:

- Je le pense toujours.

Fili soupira:

- Je n'ai plus le temps, Kili. Je suis l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Oncle Thorin vient s'entraîner plus que toi.

- Thorin s'entraîne au maniement des armes?

- Oui. Tu le saurais si tu venais. Tu as toujours été plus littéraire que nous. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tu es le seul à avoir les cheveux blonds dans la famille.

Fili s'arrêta net et Kili se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? gronda l'héritier.

Son jeune frère ne comprit pas l'avertissement et continua en souriant:

- Peut être que le voisin est davantage ton géniteur que celui que tu appelais "Père".

Fili fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête:

- D'accord... C'est quoi ton problème?

- Mon problème? De quoi tu parle?

- De quoi je parle?! s'emporta Fili. Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à faire, là? Tu m'insulte à chaque fois qu'on se voit!

- Non! Je...

- Non? Les épées doubles sont des armes de lâches, je suis un rat de bibliothèque, je ne vaux pas le trône d'Erebor... Mais est-ce que tu t'entends, au moins?!

- Fili, j'ai...

- Et maintenant, _ça_?! Tu dépasse les bornes, Kili! J'ai les cheveux blonds et je suis le seule. Et donc?! Tu t'es vu, toi, avec ton arc et ta barbe inexistante?! Tu ressemble à un Elfe!

L'expression incrédule de Kili fondit comme neige au soleil pour être remplacée par la colère:

- Un El... Oh! Excusez moi, "Môssieur le futur Roi d'Erebor"! Je n'avais pas l'intention de froisser vos délicats sentiments!

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était chez moi que quelque chose clochait.

- C'est pourtant le cas! Tu ne te rend même pas compte de ce que tu rate! Tu es en train de nous perdre, Fili! Si ça continue, Thorin ne te verra plus comme un neveu mais seulement comme un héritier.

- Et toi, bien sûr, tu restera le chouchou de sa Majesté. Thorin arrêtera de perdre son temps avec moi et tu pourras l'avoir rien que pour toi!

- C'est ce qu'il se passe, Fili! Mais tu es trop stupide...

Ces derniers mots furent de trop. Fili lâcha son livre qui tomba au sol et se jeta sur son frère, le plaquant contre le mur. Le souffle de Kili lui échappa un instant, et il gémit en grimaçant:

- Fili...

Son frère le secoua, frappant une nouvelle fois son dos contre la pierre derrière lui. Il ne se retenait plus. Il avait encaissé depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte. Kili tenta de l'arrêter, mais son poing frappa violemement la machoire du brun, l'envoyant au sol. Fili rua sur son frère une second fois, mais cette fois, celui ci rendit les coups et il se battirent comme de vulgaires enfants.

Mais, aussi villant et assidu aux entraînements qu'étaient Kili, son frère était plus vieux, plus lourd et plus musclés que lui. L'héritier n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus. Il frappait encore et encore, plus dans le but d'extérioriser sa colère que pour réellement blesser son frère. Kili se protégeait de son mieux de ses avant-bras, gémissant sous la force des coups. Il crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait mourir dans ce couloir, des mains de son frère. Il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer s'il n'était pas autant concentré à se protéger. Des voix parvinrent aux oreilles de Kili et il remercia Durin lorsque la voix forte de son oncle résonna dans le couloir:

- _FILI!_

Des pas accoururent vers eux et Thorin et Dwalin attrapèrent Fili par les épaules pour le séparer de son frère. L'héritier eu le temps de le frapper une dernière fois au visage. La lèvre inférieure du jeune nain fendit sous le coup et il sentit le gout metallique du sang glisser sur sa langue. Dwalin éloigna Fili, alors que Thorin s'agenouillait près de Kili pour vérifier ses blessures. Le guerrier raffermit sa prise sur les épaules du blond et souffla:

- Doucement, mon garçon... Quoi qu'il ai fait, tu n'as pas envie de blesser ton frère, n'est-ce pas...?

La rage de Fili retomba brutalement et il baissa les yeux sur Kili. Il croisa son regard, mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de peur, et accrocha sa lèvre ouverte, qui saignait abondamment. Il secoua la tête et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Kili... Je ne voulais pas, Kee...

Le brun essuya le sang de ses lèvres du revers de la main et se releva, avec l'aide de Thorin. Le dégout se mêla à la peur dans ses yeux et il cracha, désignant son frère du doigt:

- Tu as interêt à avoir une _excellente_ excuse!

Fili ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Kili secoua la tête, alors que Thorin lui soufflait:

- Kili, tu vas bien?

- Ça va... Je vais trouver Oín pour soigner ma lèvre.

Fili le regarda quitter le couloir sans un regard pour lui. Thorin se tourna vers son neveu, bras croisés sur son torse:

- Tu m'explique, Fili?

- J'ai... C'est de ma faute. Il... Par Durin... J'ai frappé Kili... J'ai frappé mon petit frère...

Thorin ouvrit la bouche mais Dwalin l'interrompit, ses mains quittant les épaules de Fili:

- Inutile de le réprimander, mon ami. Je pense qu'il s'en veux déjà assez comme ça.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils et inspecta son neveu puis, croisant son regard humide des larmes qu'il retenait, il soupira, son attitude s'adoucissant:

- Va dans ta chambre, Fili. Repose-toi puis va voir ton frère pour t'excuser.

- Et... S'il ne me pardonne pas..? Je ne me pardonnerais pas, à sa place... Je ne le mérite pas.

Thorin échangea un regard avec Dwalin, puis il se rapprocha de Fili et posa une main rassurante sur sa nuque:

- C'est de Kili dont on parle. Tu es son monde tout entier. Même s'il ne te pardonne pas aujourd'hui, il finira par le faire, rassure toi.

Le jeune nain baissa les yeux et souffla:

- J'espère que vous avez raison, mon oncle.

Thorin ramassa le livre à ses pieds et le tendit à son neveu en souriant doucement:

- Va te reposer, Fili. Tu en as terriblement besoin.

Fili récupéra le livre et, après avoir hoché la tête, il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre. Thorin et Dwalin le suivirent des yeux, et le Roi soupira, plus pour se rassurer lui même qu'autre chose:

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent... Ça ira bien pour eux.

Dwalin sourit faiblement. Ce n'était effectivement pas la première fois. Mais jamais ils n'avaient été jusqu'à se blesser mutuellement. Cependant, il garda sa remarque pour lui et se contenta d'hocher la tête:

- Ils iront bien, mon ami... Je n'en ai aucun doute.

**xx-xx**

Fili n'eut pas le courage de s'excuser ce soir là. Ni le suivant. Ni la semaine d'après. Il n'avait pourtant pas manqué d'occasion, mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait son frère dans les couloirs d'Erebor, il ne voyait que les bleus sur la mâchoire et sous l'oeil de son frère, ainsi que sa lèvre ouverte, encore vilaine à regarder. Et, à chaque fois, sa culpabilité revenait se coincer dans sa gorge, et la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire était de fuir le regard noir de Kili et de quitter sa présence au plus vite. Ses remords le minaient à petit feu. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur son frère, pas une seule fois. Pas avant ce jour.

Fili passa des semaines sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, pas même à Ori. Il avait perdu le peu de sommeil réparateur qu'il avait encore et, quand ses larmes laissaient place à l'assoupissement, ce n'était que pour le glisser dans des cauchemars où il assassinait Kili de ses propres mains.

Fili était épuisé. Moralement, physiquement. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de son frère, et plus que jamais, il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole.

Ce soir là n'échappa pas à son habitude. Fili se coucha en n'avalant qu'un morceau de pain dérobé à la cuisine. Il était hors de question pour lui de manger à la table de Kili et Thorin. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit, de toute façon. Il s'était glissé sous ses couvertures avec un mal de ventre tiraillant, à la fois causé par sa culpabilité et son jeûne forcé. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Il resta longtemps ainsi, écoutant Erebor s'endormir à mesure que la nuit avançait. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que les pas des gardes qui passaient à intervalles réguliers devant sa chambre pendant leur ronde. Fili avait commencé à compter le temps qui séparait chacun de leur passage, aussi fut-il étonne d'entendre une nouvelle fois des pas devant sa porte plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement et Fili tourna légèrement la tête, sans pour autant changer de position. On entra dans la pièce et la porte se referma tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Le bruit sec des pas sur la pierre indiqua à Fili que son visiteur était pieds nus. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'au lit et murmura:

- Fee...?

La douleur dans l'estomace de Fili revint au galop lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son frère. Il ne bougea pas et feignit le sommeil. Kili soupira avant de murmurer:

- Je _sais_ que tu ne dors pas, Fili...

Le prince bougea légèrement la tête, montrant à Kili qu'il avait raison. La voix basse du brun brisa le silence:

- J'ai rêvé de la bataille des cinq armées...

Fili ne fit pas un geste, jusqu'à ce que Kili ne continue, d'une voix peu assurée:

- Thorin était gravement blessé et nous essayions de le protéger et ensuite, tu...

Sa voix se brisa et il inspira profondément:

- Un orc te... C'était... horrible. Je me retrouvais seul sur le champ de bataille, avec ton corps entre les bras et...

Il s'interrompit brutalement et Fili se sentit obligé de se retourner. La chambre était obscure mais il apercevait suffisamment les grands yeux de son frère pour y voir à quel point il était boulversé. Sans un mot, le prince se recula légèrement pour faire de la place dans son lit et il souleva les couvertures, invitant son frère à s'y glisser. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, grimpa sur le lit et se colla à son ainé, posant son front contre son omoplate. Le blond passa les bras autour de lui, le sentant trembler comme une feuille. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Kili souffla:

- Je suis désolé...

Fili, la joue calée contre la tempe de son frère, grogna:

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi le responsable. je n'aurais pas du prendre tes mots au sérieux. J'aurais du savoir que tu me taquinais. Et même si la fatigue peut excuser cela, elle ne peut en aucun cas excuser le fait de t'avoir frappé. Je ne voulait pas te blesser, Kili...

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en serrant un peu plus son frère contre lui. Kili renifla et murmura:

- J'aurais du savoir que tu étais épuisé. J'aurais du contrôler mes mots et être là pour toi. C'est ce que font les vrais frères.

- Les vrais frères ne frappent pas leur cadet.

Kili haussa les épaules:

- Et si nous oublions cet incident? Je serais moins dur avec toi, et je te promets de ne plus te taquiner.

- Et j'arrêterais de te taper dessus, je te le promets, répondit Fili en esquissant un sourire.

Le brun eut un petit rire puis il se rapprocha de son ainé en soupirant d'aise, le silence retombant sur eux. Fili ne pourrait pas "oublier cet incident". Même lorsque les bleus sur le visage de Kili auraient disparus, même après que sa lèvre aurait guéri. Mais son frère l'avait pardonné et ils seraient de nouveau aussi proche qu'avant.

La voix ensommeillée de Kili le fit légèrement sursauter:

- Crois tu que Thorin te laisserais venir aux entraînements, demain...?

- Vu les circonstances, je pense que oui.

- Viendrais-tu...?

Fili sourit et souffla contre les cheveux de son frère:

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir si tu ne veux pas que je te ridiculise sur le terrain...

- Que tu crois...

- Bonne nuit, Kili.

- B'nuit, Fee.

Les deux frères glissèrent dans un profond sommeil et, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Erebor, le repos de Fili ne fut pas troublé par les cauchemars.


End file.
